


A Sacrifice For Mammon

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Blood, Romance, sexy demon boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: This wasn’t the stage for a sacrifice. It was a temptation. The sacrifice was my sanity.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	A Sacrifice For Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows this one. This card has a story and I had to write mine.

I’d always known Mammon was a demon. I mean it was glaringly obvious with that silky mop of silvery white hair, those sunlit Persian blue eyes, that vividly sun drenched tan of his skin and those smirking lips. No one can get away with that much hotness and be human.

Ahem. I digress.

It’d never really intended to be there. My curiosity had gotten the better of me. Walking down the hallway, waiting for Asmodeus to come back from where he’d disappeared behind a door in Majolish, I saw the ‘keep out’ sign and the title of the why it was off limits to everyone but personnel in bold bright red letters – ‘A Sacrifice for Mammon.’

Did you REALLY expect me to walk away?

Not only is Mammon the sweetest demon I’ve known, but one of my best friends. Despite his constant need to touch me for a buck, he’s the first one to always offer his hand if I need it. The first to agree to make a pact with me. The absolute LAST demon I expected to need any kind of sacrifice.

My breath stuck in my chest, a crazy disbelieving fire seemed to simmer in my skin. In all the months I’d been here, I had never seen any of the brothers capable of requiring a sacrifice. Maybe Lucifer. If I squint. To think Mammon was here engaged in whatever…amoral, wicked, profane act was just…unthinkable!

Not him.

No. Way.

And that skeptical fire exploded into furious indignation. But in truth, I really should have known my place. Because the moment I opened the door and stepped in to save whatever helpless soul was at the mercy of said Avatar of Greed (that required him to book a damned room at the Majolish!!!), I lost my breath.

Maybe if I’d been less of an idiot and more of the girl who trusted her friends, I would have been able to spare myself the agony of what came next.

One hand still on the slowly closing door, I stared in horror at the scene that unfolded before me.

He was posed amid the cameras in all his demony glory, wings stretched out around him with four angelic female models entwined around his legs like roots. His typical half-cut motorcycle jacket was twinkling in the spotlights of the studio, that gorgeously sculpted chest sporting his chalky tattoos to their maximum impact. But it wasn’t all the flawless skin that was etched in my mind. Nor the wanton sprawl of the ladies around him. It was the hand! You know the one! With the two rings lifted up and fingers softly grazing his bottom lip where a splash of red slowly dripped onto a perfect pectoral.

Was that blood!? Was that real!?

His tongue slid out and licked the pad of his index finger.

Oh hell bells, it _was_ blood!

I couldn’t pick up my jaw from off the Majolish floor! I mean he was a model! He had said as much. Why did I then expect to find him resplendent on a sacrificial virgin, then here, in the middle of a photoshoot? Amid all this attention? Which was his element?

This wasn’t the stage for a sacrifice. It was a temptation. The sacrifice was my sanity.

I was an _IDIOT_!

I will admit this: it was too much for my poor eyes. And I have seen him in his demon form. All grinning and pranking and itching for trouble, but this! Oh god, I could scrub my eyes with acid and I’d still see it.

“Holy crap,” I whispered, grotesquely realizing I couldn’t drag my eyes away from him. It was a thrall! Like Asmodeus and his lusty whammy! It would have to be. There was no way I could look on one of my best friends with this amount of Greed coursing through my veins. Could I?

“I don’t blame you.” I felt the presence beside me. A pretty green haired demon girl with eyes like a snake, wireless headset on her heat, a clipboard hugged to her chest. With a pitying look of understanding she came to stand beside me in the safety of my darkness. “Isn't he marvelous? Especially when he's covered in blood.” Something hitched in my chest and I wanted to say it was shock, and maybe a good amount of disgust, but the truth was simple. I was horrified with how much it was indeed marvelous. The set groupie squealed. “More blood! More!”

To my abject horror, one demon girl of the finest alabaster skin, draped in a sinfully transparent white sheath and fluffy, albeit fake, white wings, rose slid one blood slicked hand over his left nipple and bent forward to lick it off.

Something lit low and wild in my belly. It could have been possessive fury, heinous jealousy or even unabashed hunger, but the clench of my fists was nearly painful. “What the hell is this?” I gasped and shuddered, a wave of realization going through me. Mammon was not only a very real demon, but he was hot as hell. Worse! I now realized he strutted around the Academy with all that hotness. Every day. Around me. Completely touchable.

That could have been me.

_Oh be still my heart and panties_.

“Awww it's not fair. I want to run my tongue all over him. Unlike her, I can undo buckles with my mouth!”

My eyes slammed shut for a second because even though the image was prancing around before my eyes, there was no way I could undo anything with my tongue. I could not unsee it. I could NOT unsee this ever! It was a glaring reality. I was so out of my league with these creatures. It had never hit me quite so hard before and I wanted to disappear. The sheer girth of my own very human presence seemed to smother me – and then I heard the growl.

Startled, my eyes snapped open as I saw the Avatar of Greed baring fangs at the demon girl now scuttling away with wide-eyed horror. Oh oh. He looked pissed. “What the hell!” He snarled as the other models scrambled away from him leaving him alone in the spotlight. There was tinge of gold to his eyes. “Hands off the merchandise. Do ya know who I am?”

The demon girl who still had blood staining her mouth, stuttered as she trembled, out of his reach but caught by his sudden flare of power. “I meant to please you, Avatar of_”

Mammon snorted and wiped the rest of his bottom lip with his thumb before putting it in his mouth. “Sorry honey I ain't cheap or that easy to please.” Scowling, his wings flared and folded against his back, agitated as he stepped away from the light and towards the photographer still snapping pictures. “Lotak, you SOB are ya tryin’ to make free porn offa me? I don't do this shit for free.”

Something hitched in my chest. “He does porn?” I squeaked. I will not deny it. Because the possibilities were taking my breath from me.

The snake girl sighed dreamily. “Oh, I wiiiiiiish. But sadly The Great Mammon never lets any lower demon touch him. Oh I want an upgrade so badly!”

They could upgrade!?

While I contemplated how little I actually knew about these demons and the very human, approachable act they had going around me, Mammon picked up a cloth and wiped his chest. “Pay up Lotak. You got your pictures.”

That was when I noticed another set of eyes had spotted me despite the darkness that still hid me. And when I met the eyes of the red horned photographer my knees knocked. “Not quite. How about a bonus, Avatar of greed?”

“Oh I love bonuses,” Mammon purred, a leer spreading across his face. “What do I have to lick?”

To my horror, Lotak pointed straight at me. “Her.”

Like magnets he found my eyes and held. There was a muffled curse and a widening of those pretty blue eyes before he gathered himself. “My human?”

“What better sacrifice could there be, oh Great High demon of Greed?” Lotak snickered.

I went pale. Horrified I could barely catch myself as someone shoved me right out of the shadows and into the glare of light that surrounded Mammon. Momentarily blinded, I held up my arm, trying to discern just what Mammon was thinking.

“Whaaaat.” The snake demon’s whine was somewhere behind me but my vision was filled with stars. “There is no way The Great Mammon would_”

“Done.”

Startled at the proximity of the snicker, I forced my eyes open as Mammon’s hand wrapped around my wrist. An arc of electricity seemed to grow from where he touched me and became waves of near debilitating heat. Still seeing flashes of color, I stared up in pallid stupor as he grinned.

“Yer on Lotak. But I take three times what yer already givin' me.” Mammon dragged me closer, my free hand coming to brace against his chest as he wrapped my arm around his neck, his mouth sliding against my ear. “And I get to pick where,” he purred a husky hungry breath there. 

And my brain short-circuited.

THE END


End file.
